universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Bravoman
Special Attacks Neutral B - Bravo Punch Bravoman charges his punch as he stretches a long-range punch onto the opponents. The punch sketch as it’s bypassed to hit other opponents forward, thou with fewer damages happen. The punch can also ricochet if it’s hit a wall forward. The punch itself sketch in front of you as it reaches near the end of the screen before return back to you afterward. Once the punch is over, you have to wait for a few seconds before punching over. Side B - Scroll Field Bravoman taps the opponents as he locked them into a 2D battle. Whoever is trapped under the Scroll Field will be limited to 4 directions and can only battle Bravoman with nothing but melee attacks. The Scroll Field can be used to cancel any special attacks if it’s locked the opponents under this form. The Scroll Field effort, however, can be canceled if other opponents hit you or the locked opponents or overtime. Up B - Alpha Man Assistant Bravoman gets a leaping help from his side-kick, Alpha Man, as the flow forward. Alpha Man easily lift you away for upward recovery. If you press B during the recovery, he throws you forward as you perform Bravo Kick downward, will damage opponents on the ground. Alpha Man will drop you for 5 seconds or if you press B to attack. Afterward, he reminds in the stage, but don’t be doing anything during this time until he gets the attack or if you need to use him again. Down B - Lottery Man’s Chance Time Bravoman opened a lottery up from Lottery Man as he takes a chance as luck. The lottery itself always have a random effort when you used this move. It offers a healing item, normal item, extra boosts within your stats or any type form of belief. The rarest one being an Extra Stock/KO Score offer for you easily without worried, but the other rarest one is a Lose of Stock/Lose KO Score. You have to wait until 6 seconds, if Lottery Man gets hit, it’s double the wait times. *25% - Lottery Man Food Service *25% - Special Items Gain *10% - Attack Boosts *10% - Defensive Boosts *10% - Speed Boosts *10% - Recovery Boosts *8% - An Fake Bravoman (*Gasp* Where one is the real Bravoman?) *1% - Gain Stock/KO Score *1% - Lose Stock/KO Score Final Smash - The Rise of Bravo Master Bravoman punches the air as he fused with Black Bravo, Bravo Woman, Brave Man, and Waya-Hime as they become “Bravo Master”. Bravo Master gain Super-Unequaled Strength which makes sure Bravo Master suffer less damage more than ever, as well as a powerup version of his Neutral B, Master Punch, as it’s One-Punch KO forward any opponents and Excellence-Particles, as it’s making you recovery easily. Bravo Master lasted for 12 seconds as Bravoman return back to normal. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Bravoman Category:Namco Category:Fighter Category:SuperNatural Powers Category:Male Category:Human Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes Category:Funny Characters Category:4th Wall Breaker Category:Namco X Capcom Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets